


Fine By Me

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes home from a long day at work, and Kelly knows just how to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine By Me

Nick was having an all-around bad day, and the horrible mood was still with him by the time he parked his car and made his way onto his boat. He set his things on the table a bit harder than necessary and grumbled quietly to himself as he stripped off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. When he finished unbuttoning, Nick tugged the shirt off and threw it at the nearby seat.

There was a sudden prickling of awareness as he felt another presence enter the small space, and without thinking, Nick snatched up his gun and moved to face the intruder. The intruder who leaned against the doorjamb, a wide smile spread across his face. “Damn it, Kels! Don’t _do_ that!”

“Off your game today, Grumpy Gills,” Kelly said. Nick simply growled and stomped off, gun still in hand. The sound of Kelly’s laughter followed him down the stairs and into his bedroom.

Nick was paying more attention to Kelly’s movements now, so he was able to catch the barely there sliding of Kelly’s feet on the floor. He tensed up when Kelly’s arms slid around him from behind, the tension of the day still gathered within his body, but Nick began slowly relaxing when Kelly nuzzled his face against Nick’s shoulder.  
After a few moments, Nick allowed Kelly to turn him and push him down onto the mattress. To his surprise, Kelly didn’t initiate anything sexual. He merely lay next to Nick, pressing close to his side, and draped an arm over his waist and a leg over both of Nick’s.

They lay there in silence for long minutes, and Nick let the warmth of Kelly’s body completely relax him, his eyes sliding shut. The stress of the day was still there, on the back burner of his mind, but having Kelly so close momentarily made all his problems fade away and become completely unimportant. 

Nick fully expected them continue in silence, so it was a surprise when Kelly opened his mouth and began to sing quietly. It took Nick a little while to tune in to the words as he was so distracted by the deep, sensual tones of Kelly’s voice in his ear, but finally he processed the words and smiled when he did so. “ _I’m just saying it’s fine by me if you never leave, and we can lay like this forever. It’s fine by me. And it’s never easy, darling, believe me, I’m as skeptical as you. When I think of a life without ‘us’ it seems like ‘what we’re supposed to do’ but I don’t wanna come on too strong. It’s fine by me if you never leave, and we can lay like this forever. It’s fine by me…_ ”

Tilting his head to meet Kelly’s eyes, Nick smirked. “You’re so sappy.”

Kelly snorted and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I heard it on the radio, and it was catchy.” Snuggling closer, he rested his head on Nick’s shoulder and murmured, “Feeling better? Wanna talk about it?”

Pressing a kiss to Kelly’s forehead, Nick’s lips lingered there as he shook his head in answer to the second question. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Love you, Kels.”

“I love you, too, Lucky.”

They fell back into silence, then, but Nick’s thoughts stayed firmly with the man beside him instead of going back to what had happened earlier. Later they would probably talk about it, but for right now, they had this. And that was fine by him.


End file.
